Hogwarts, it's over!
by Mezza
Summary: Harry Potter & co. Have Graduated! This is my first fic, so be kind please. R/R please!
1. The somehow confusing start

Harry Potter- "Hogwarts, It's over!  
Chapter One- The somehow, confusing start!  
" May I present the Griffindor graduates of 2003" said Professor Dumbledore. There were cheers behind Harry and his other classmates. You could tell that some of the cheers were enchanted from how loud the sound was. It was making Harry deaf. Five minutes after the Griffindor graduates sat down and Slytherin was being introduced, Jane, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender were crying like baby werewolves so loud that Harry and Ron were about to puke. For one thing, lucky the cheers were loud so no one would notice, hopefully.  
  
Before we go on with the story I need to introduce some people. Jane Potter, yes Potter!, is Harry's unknown twin sister. On the night when Voldemort killed Lily and James, Voldemort then also turned his wand to Jane and did the boogley spell. After he did the spell she disappeared and everyone thought she was dead, even Voldemort thought too. But they were wrong. Somehow he just transported Jane to the other side of the world. Freaky huh? Everyone thought that it was best that they would keep it a secret to Harry that he had a twin sister. Why you ask, well I'm not a mind-reader OK!  
  
In the 4th year when Harry was chosen to compete in the triwizard tournament, in the 4th task when he was transported to where Voldemort's father was buried (let's fast-forward to where they started fighting ok). When they were dueling, their wands refused to duel (because their wands has the same feather from the phoenix Fawkes) and all the people that Voldemort killed came out of the wand (only their spirits) but Jane didn't but still Harry doesn't know about her. When he was back at Hogwarts he told Professor Dumbledore. After lots of thinking, Dumbledore secretly sent heaps of owls to the ministry to make a secret search for Ms Jane Potter.  
  
Oh yeah they found her alright and yes she was in the other side of the world in Australia and attended the school of Bottlebrum of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Professor Dumbledore found Jane, (which was in the school holidays) he told her EVERYTHING!!!! She was so shocked she nearly fell off her chair. " Oh my god, I have a twin brother and plus, he is the famous Harry Potter wow! Does he know yet?" " No he doesn't I will make reservations for you to meet him at Diagon Alley when you buy your school supplies. I just got an owl from Mr. Weasley who is organizing it right now." "Who the heck is Mr. Weasley?" " He's your brothers best friends father. I told him to pick up Harry which his family usually does in the school holidays and then around the 22nd of August, you will surprise him. Of course on the way down to Diagon Alley, Mr. Weasley will tell him." "Are you mad it'll shock him to death. God 5 minutes before he will meet his long lost twin sister he will find out about it. He really needs more notice it's tomorrow" " Tomorrow, tomorrow. What's the date today?" " It's the 21st" "Uh oh he he, um before we go on I need to ask you a very important question. Are you happy about this Jane because if you aren't" " Of course I'm happy, I'm over the moon I get to leave. I didn't really like where I was staying anyway, but I'm going to miss my friends from Bottlebrum, especially my best friend Melissa. Wait a minute she's moving here and I'll bet she'll be allowed to come here can she?" "Well it's ok with me but really it's up to her and her mother of course" " Great I'll send her an owl right away." "No no no you need to relax Jane, you can stay with Hagrid for the rest of the school holidays. Is that OK with you." " Of course it is Hagrid's the best. Um who's Hagrid by the way?" " He the care of the magical creatures teacher" " Great, that's my favourite subject anyway, and Professor" "yes Jane" "All I want to say is thanks, thanks a lot. Oh yeah and by the way, in Melissa's letter, please tell her to meet me at Diagon Alley and" "Ok Jane but only if you sleep, it's getting quite late now. No more questions till tomorrow." How did he know I had plenty of questions to ask thought Jane as she was jumping with joy on the way to Hagrids hut. I'm going to meet my twin brother at last, even though I didn't know him.  
  
The next day, Jane and Hagrid set off to Diagon Alley. Meanwhile in Mr. Weasleys car ....   
  
" I have a twin sister." "Yes" said Mr. Weasley "Named Jane". "Yep" "And I'm meeting her today, in the Leaky Cauldron" "Sure thing" " Woah Harry this is amazing. You have a twin sister. I wonder if she's cute", said Ron blushing. "Yes it is wonderful and I think that everyone should leave them alone while they have time to talk to each other without anyone interrupting them" said Hermione while giving Ron one of her famous dirty looks. "Well you can stay if you want. It says in the letter Dumbledore sent me that her friend is coming to meet Jane there as well. She's coming to Hogwarts too you know" " I wonder if she's cute too" " Ron, STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY, please" said Hermione " Please everyone stop fighting, I've got enough to think about already without you lovebirds arguing beside me." "Us, in love. Give me a break Harry. Viktor ahem. Maybe I shouldn't finish that sentence" "OOOH Hermione's got a boyfriend Hermione's got a" " Oh shut up. Boys" said Hermione rolling her eyes. " Ok now if you boys and girl please stop fighting because we're here now" said Mr. Weasley. "Now I'm going to leave you guys here. You're allowed to walk around but don't go into Knockturn Alley be" " We know father. Why would we go into there anyway" said both Fred and George at the same time " Well I'm just warning you OK. There you go I just see Hagrid now with Jane. What on earth is she doing. Covering her face." " I think she's embarrassed" said Harry "What of, she's your sister, come on lets go over to them." " Hello Arthur, Harry, Ron, Hermione and others how's it going. Well er this is Jane. Jane this is Harry your oh don't be silly girl, he's only your brother." Slowly Jane took her hands off her face and started to cry. " Oh I can't believe it. I look just like you" " Er um, not meaning to be rude but we don't even have the same colour hair". It's true, Jane has Red hair. Knowing Harry really upset her Hagrid went " Well you look just like your mother, you know that?" "Really" "Yes really" "How cool is that" "Well better be off. Lots o' thing to do. Don't you Arthur?" " No I oh yeah I remember hem um I have to go now. I'll pick you lot up at 5pm. You have lots of time now so be there when I'm back ok well bye" Jane I'll pick you up that time too bye" and they both went.  
  
" So, how's life?" asked Jane in a nervous tone. " It's fine, really great. Are you excited about going to Hogwarts, it's great you know" said Harry. " I'm really excited, meeting new friends. Lucky my best friend Melissa is" "Was it me or did somebody say my name?" Both Harry and Ron jumped around. Behind them was a very attractive girl with shimmering blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. " Melissa oh my god is that you?" " Yes it is me, I haven't seen you for ages. How long has it been oh yeah around two weeks." " Yes it has been long, hasn't it?" "Of course it has well I can't talk to you long today I have lots to things to buy and other stuff to do. Well what are you waiting for Jane, don't just stand there like you just heard you had a long lost twin brother, oh yeah you do well anyway aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" So for half an hour the whole group, including Melissa talked a lot until Melissa had to go with Draco Malfoy so he can buy her a new robe because he accidentally spilt his drink all over it while she was walking. Did I say Draco Malfoy? Well yes I did OK!  
  
"I'm not going with him to the robe store so he could pay for a new robe, I'm just going with him cause I think he's, well kinder cute." Said Melissa to Jane in a giggling whisper and with that Melissa goes " Coming" to Malfoy and headed off. "I can't believe that that cute chick is even talking to that monster of a guy, and he's not even cute." Said Ron in a raging sort of voice. " Melissa's sort of changed, I never thought of her as posh." Said Jane. " Yeah but a cute posh." Said Ron while falling off his chair.  
  
Well now you sort of know what happened for the 1st time Harry and Jane Potter met. What you don't know is, well how can I put it, practically everything. On the day they arrived back at Hogwarts, Jane got sorted into Griffindor and dun dun dun, Melissa got sorted into drum-roll please, Slytherin! Well that new poshy style probably was the reason why she got put in there. A couple of months later Draco and Melissa were going out, also Ron was going out with who else but not Hermione but Jane. Don't even go there, Harry and Hermione are so not going out. Hermione was going out with Viktor Krum and Harry was going out with Parvati Patil, but that wasn't until the 6th year. They are all still going out with each other apart from Harry and Pavarti, who broke up at the end of the 6th year and Hermione and Viktor, which Hermione got sick of Viktor always pronouncing her name wrong and her always trying to correct it.  
  
They still had their adventures, oh yeah many adventures and now we come back to the present, for where all their adventures started and now finish. Or will they?  
  
Now we are back to the end of Harry's 7th year. Now all the houses were introduced and Dumbledore had just finished his speech, so now what else is it, of course the feast. "The last feast I'm ever going to have at Hogwarts" said Ron out loud. "Actually if you weren't talking while Dumbledore's speech, you would have heard him say in six months time their will be a school reunion for us." Said Hermione in her usual bossy sort of tone. "I'm even surprised you could even hear anything with your crying before." Said Ron while standing up. " Ok today is the last time of us learning in Hogwarts, can we all stop fighting, please." said Jane "Fine" said Ron and Hermione at the same time. " Oh great, troubles here." said Ron while Draco and Melissa followed by Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind them. Another thing that you don't know is that Jane and Melissa are no longer best friends. They are still friends but they hardly talk to each other anymore.  
  
" Before you say anything Draco, don't. it's our last day we are here and not including the reunion Hermione before you say anything, and no one should make trouble OK" said Jane. " Potter number two, all we were going to say was good luck in the future" said Draco. " Good now isn't that better than insulting people for nothing." said Jane. " Ms Potter I haven't finished. Let me repeat the 1st part again. Good luck in the future, because you're going to need it, especially the Weasley at your right." " Oh that's it let me at em let me at em." Said Jane attempting to give Draco a good punch in the nose. " Oh Jane darling I thought you had much better sense than that." "Melissa, don't give me one of those stupid lectures again cause I'm the one who doesn't need one, your stupid boyfriend is the one who needs one of your most stupid non making sense lectures so please, go" and with that Jane ran off, bawling her eyes out.   
  
" Why does that numbskull always have to ruin everything. Does he even have a brain?" cried Jane "I don't think so." Said Ron who of course ran after her. " Now don't you think you should stop crying on this day and ignore Malfoy the rat like you always ignore him?" "Yeah I suppose so, I am so not going to let him ruin my graduation." "That's the spirit Jane, now lets go and see if the feast has finished."  
  
Their were two hours left until the graduation party and the school year to finish and even Malfoy backed off so everyone could have a good time. Now Hermione and the others were really crying as everyone was packed and ready to go to the trains, the Hogwarts express. Harry didn't know what to feel. Excited, happy, sad he didn't really know. But one thing he knew was that he, Ron, Hermione, Jane like them and all the others had just started the adventure. After all Harry and Jane definitely knew that they were definitely not going to live with the Dursleys that long, and that he would have to get a job. Working at the Ministry of Magic, maybe Percy can find out if a job is vacant somewhere. Oh well he had to wait. All he really had to do now was sit back, relax and talk to his friends for he probably won't see them in a really long time. " Do you think you are going to miss Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. " I don't think so." replied Harry. " After all we are starting another adventure." Yes Harry was right. 


	2. What happened after Hogwarts

Chapter Two - What happened after Hogwarts?  
  
This is now six months later after the class of 2003 graduated.   
  
Harry had just arrived home from work at his house. He was extremely tired, especially from work. He had loads of paperwork to do and a date with an artist he spoke to a week ago named Lynn Carpenter. Lynn had black hair, around shoulder length and always wore at least one item pink. Harry had just found out that Lynn has had a crush on him for months. Oh no, he had fifty minutes to get ready. He had absolutely no time to start on his paperwork for the ministry. It was due in five days anyway so he could do it tomorrow if he had time.  
  
By the time Harry was ready the doorbell rang. Lynn was at the door. "Hi Harry are you ready yet. Have you ever been to the Mezza's Grande Restaurant? The food is supposed to be delicious." " Yeah I've heard of it. Isn't it owned by the famous Melissa Sparkles herself? Cause if it is....." " Please can we go there Harry, pretty please with a cherry on top."asked Lynn in a very sweet voice. " Oh okay, if you put the cherry on top I suppose why not. But the food" " Harry, no nagging" " Fine fine. Tonight there will be a nagging free guarantee ok." " A-OK" and with that Lynn and Harry went off to the very posh restaurant, owned by the famous Melissa Sparkles who used to be best friends with Harry's twin sister and if we go on it will take ten pages so lets just put a stop to that chain........... now!  
  
"You don't have to worry if Malfoy or Sparkles would be there anyway. She owns the restaurant but she doesn't work there. She's also a fashion designer for the witch and wizard models. Ooh how I love the clothes she makes." said Lynn while her and Harry were walking in to the restaurant.  
  
" Hello my name is Wendy Woodridge and I will be your waitress tonight. Wendy had long black hair and was wearing a purple top and skirt up to the knees. Now if you would like to, you see the tall red headed man right over at table 1246, he asked me if you would like to join him and his date at their table tonight?" Harry turned his head, trying to find the table and eventually he saw Ron and his sister Jane waving at him and Lynn. They politely waved back. Lynn nodded her head to Harry, meaning that she agreed that she would like to join them. " Yes Wendy, my date and I would like to join the lovely couple tonight." "Right well I'm also their waitress tonight and I better start going over there anyway because I have to ask for all of your order anyway." said Wendy. "Oh yes and when we get there can I please have both of your autographs, yes including yours, I just love your paintings." " Oh thank you" said Lynn, trying hard not to go pink.  
After five long minutes of walking, they at last got to the table where Ron and Jane were sitting. "Oh hello Ron, Jane. Do you remember Lynn from the art museum we visited?" asked Harry " Ooh how can I forget. One day your paintings will be famous Lynn. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that" said Jane. " Well thank you very much" said Lynn while trying hard not to blush. " Ron, I have to ask. Are you trying to be the next Professor Trawnley or is it sheer dumb luck for you knowing that we were coming here." As Harry was saying that he turned staring at Lynn. "Well I thought it would be nice to have a dinner with your friends." said Lynn " Don't forget sister" said Jane. "That's ok Lynn that was very thoughtful of you." Said Harry   
  
"Don't look now but nitwit and dumbo is coming our way." said Ron trying not to jump out of his seat to have a nice little chat to them, not! " Now Ron, you know I'm still friends with Melissa. She's still nice to all of us." said Jane. Anyone who likes Malfoy is stupid." Said Ron. " He may not be nice to us but he is nice to Melissa." said Jane. With that Jane walked over to the table next to them who had just been occupied by Malfoy and Sparkles.   
  
"Oh hello Jane darling how's your business going?" asked Melissa. Jane has a café in Diagon Alley. " The business is going just fine thank you for asking. I don't even need to ask about this restaurant. It's packed. Why are you here anyway?" asked Jane puzzled. " Well Jane, I need to come here sometimes for my dates with Draco here. All the restaurants are how can I put it, not that good." said Melissa. " Now I'm trying to have a private conversation with this beautiful, gorgeous girl here and you Potter, comes along and interrupts." said Draco out of the blue. " Oh please Draco, I haven't spoken to Jane for ages. Oh I'm sorry Jane maybe we should catch up one day maybe have a coffee at your café or somewhere like that?" " That will be lovely Melissa. Well, I'll see you." But that sentence didn't finish. Behind Melissa and Jane was a quarrel against Ron and Draco. Well I wouldn't call it a quarrel. Maybe just an argument with a few pushes and shoves.  
  
"Why are you here Malfoy?" asked Ron while being pulled back by Harry. Half of the people in the restaurant were already looking their way. " It's a free country Weasley, which is a good thing for you." "That's it, why not let go of me Harry so I can give him a good punch on the nose" said Ron, attempting to pull away from Harry. " Well I'm not going to Ron. I even want to punch him in the nose but do you see me trying to, no. We're not schoolboys anymore." said Harry. "Harry, I thought that you will be on my side." "But I am" said Harry " What Harry was trying to say was to just ignore the rat and he won't bother anymore." said Lynn, starting to get nervous that not only one fight, but two fight will start. "You're right lets just ignore Malfoy and get on with eating. For goodness sakes we haven't even eaten the entrée yet." said Jane smiling.  
  
So both of the table groups went on eating a having a great time. Even Harry had to admit, both the service and the food was the best he ever had. Except perhaps the Hogwarts feast, that would have to be the best. The dessert was Ron's best course. Where in that course it's all you can eat. Jelly, cakes, pancakes topped with syrup, treacle pudding the lot. Jane's favourite food was the mini chicken drumsticks. They were soo tasty. Lynn wanted the recipe for the carrot cake that she ate. So near the end Melissa asked the chef for the recipe and handed it to Lynn.   
  
"So Jane I'll meet you at your café next Friday. I'll just love to catch up with you. Oh yeah and about the Graduation evening. I'm sorry if I upset you Jane. I just wanted to help out. I promise you that I don't do those silly lectures anymore. Also this is for everyone. Draco would like to say a few words to all of you ahem Draco, don't you have something to say?" said Melissa smirking " I'm so sorry about, everything. Is that fine Melissa?"said Draco pouting. " Yes that is now stop pulling that stupid face. You'll be sorry if the wind changes." Said Melissa " Ha Ha Ha" said Draco. "Well Melissa I'll see you next Friday and please say hello to your mum and dad for me?" said Jane. "Of course, see you all." And with that Melissa and Draco went.  
  
" See I told you she's still nice." Said Jane as they were walking to the reception desk. " Well I hope you had a wonderful time at Mezza's Grande Restaurant and I hope you can come again." Said Wendy as they were leaving. "Oh yeah, Wendy here's my autograph you wanted and if you ever want a painting for your home, you know where to find me." Said Lynn in her usual cheery voice. " Um, thanks" said Wendy in a confused voice. Then whispers to Harry. " Do you know where to find her?" "Of course. You can always go to the art museum near here and ask the receptionist that you would like to see her. But the catch is that there is a password. You can ask Lynn for the password right now." Said Harry "Um Lynn, what's the password so I can see you?" asked Wendy. " Oh, silly me the password is" and with that Lynn whispered to Wendy. " The password is: Pink Wink" "Ok well be better be going now right guys?" asked Jane, who was getting a little impatient. "Oh yeah we better go now too" said Harry and put a five pound note in the tip box and they all walked out and back to their car.  
  
Harry and Lynn was just walking up to Lynn's door. It was pretty late. "I would just like to say Harry, that was a wonderful dinner." "It was wasn't it" said Harry. " Oh well I better be going, Percy will be over the roof if I'm not in on time for work. Maybe we can have dinner again sometime?" said Harry and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah maybe we should" said Lynn as Harry rode off on his Firebolt2001. With that Lynn walked in to her house and went to sleep. When Harry got home, Hedwig was soaring right at him with quite a few letters. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and gave Harry a little nip on his ear. Harry pick up the letters. There were two and a small, but hard package.  
The first letter he opened was from Hermione. Gee he hasn't heard from her for a long time. The letter said:  
  
To Harry,  
  
How's life going.  
  
Mine is fine. I'm working at Hogwarts as the new Arithmancy teacher. See I told you if you picked better subjects than divination it will help you. You're working at the Ministry, Jane told me. What area though?  
  
Maybe we should meet up someday, including Ron and Jane.  
  
Send me an owl ASAP with a date that would be suitable for you, and for me (before school starts)  
  
Hope to see you soon  
From Hermione  
  
P.S- Hope you like the birthday present I sent you.  
  
Harry opened the package. WOW! It was a broomstick alarm. Just what Harry needed.   
Harry put the alarm and Hermione's letter down and picked up the other letter that got sent. It was from Hogwarts. Harry opened the letter. It said:  
  
To Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wish to congratulate you about the graduation. It has now been six months and we are holding a school renunion for the year seven class of 2003. It is held on the 1st August at 7:00pm.  
  
Hope you are able to come!  
  
From Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Principal at Hogwarts  
  
P.S- Bring a date!  
  
Ooh Harry was so excited, he was going to ask Lynn the very next day. Oh my, it was 2:00 in the morning. He better go to sleep. But Harry couldn't he was to excited about today and the reunion. 


	3. The secret of Lynn Carpenter

Chapter Three- The Secret of Lynn Carpenter  
There was three days till the reunion. Harry was going to ask Lynn today if she wanted to be his date for the reunion when they were going to meet up with Hermione and the others. Harry thought it would be a great idea that Lynn comes so Hermione finally meets his girlfriend. Harry had a day off today from work. Lucky him! At 6:30pm, Harry rode off on his Firebolt 2001 to pick up Lynn.  
  
When he got there, he saw that Lynn was wearing a pink frilly dress with black platform shoes. She had her hair half tied up. " Hello Harry thank you for inviting me to meet your friends tonight." Said Lynn. " Is Jane going to be there?" asked Lynn " Yes, and Ron too of course. " Well we better get going before it gets too dark." said Harry " Ok what are we waiting for, lets go!" said Lynn in an excited sort of voice. Today they were going to the Pinkhouse restaurant, another one of Lynn's favourites. It was owned by one of Melissa's friends, Isabelle. Oh didn't I tell you, Draco and Melissa were invited too. It was Jane's idea. This will get interesting, very interesting  
  
By the time Harry and Lynn got there, Hermione, her new friend Wendy Grinn, Draco Malfoy, Melissa Sparkelz, her friend Stephania Attle, Ron Weasley and his sister Jane. We could have said that everyone was already there first but I just wanted to test your patient skills and get you to know the other two girls.  
  
Draco wasn't very happy he was seen with Harry and the others, you could tell by his face. The face he was pulling was quite funny though; it looked like a squashed potato on a rabbit's foot. They all greeted each other, yes; even Draco, and sat down to look at the menu. This menu was not like any other menu, it was computerized so if you want to order something, just click on that certain button and voila, it's ordered!   
  
Melissa wasn't very happy by this. " At least my restaurant is more popular and larger than this, restaurant, " said Melissa with a huff. " But I thought you were friends with the owner what's her name again, oh yeah Isabelle?" asked Ron, puzzled. " Well Ron I'm still am but maybe a little competition would be fun and challenging to see who's restaurant is better." said Melissa, delighted with her last minute thought. "Good then can I be the messenger?" asked Ron. Everyone was looking his way thinking that he must have been kidding. "Weasley, there is no messenger plus, if you were the messenger I'll pay" Draco didn't finish that sentence cause Melissa elbowed him in the stomach, just where it hurts the most.  
  
" What Draco was trying to say was" but Melissa also didn't finish that sentence. No of course Draco didn't elbow her in the stomach just where it hurts most. There was a major fight in the Pinkhouse restaurant between Draco and Ron. Now I know what your thinking Oh no, not again but what were you suspecting, them giving each other a big fat hug, not! Are you stupid or something. They have been best enemies since they first laid eyes on each other so nothing is going to change. Sorry Jane and Melissa but your luck with these two being friends have run out, zilch, nothing!  
  
Finally Harry and Jane pulled them away, Melissa was crying because they had entertainment at Isabelle's restaurant;(think of the popularity people, think!), Wendy was crying because she broke a nail, Stephania was talking to Lynn about how good her dress looked tonight and Hermione was setting up a pop quiz for the students when they are back at school. Tonight was definitely a night to remember!  
  
All of a sudden Hermione started screaming from the top of her lungs PLEASE STOP ARGUING I HAVE A SURPRISE POP QUIZ TO FINISH BY FRIDAY SO PLEASE STOP. The whole restaurant went quiet for around five seconds. Then they all started going back to their tables and eating or ordering food again.   
  
For the rest of the night Draco and Ron stayed there, looking at each other, like they were bugs that needed to be squashed, even when they were eating. Melissa was spying on Isabelle, who was in her office and was eavesdropping on all Isabelle's new ideas.  
  
" Now the next thing to make this restaurant big is to redecorate the entire restaurant. Oh boy compared to my new, big classy restaurant, Melissa's restaurant will only attract cockroaches." said Isabelle while laughing. When Melissa overheard that she kicked the door open and " Ok Isabelle, Mrs wise girl you listen here, lets end this restaurant war right this minute because um, I just said so." aaid Melissa so furious that her face looked like a red tomato. A real big juicy one too. " Ok Melissa not if you two don't mind we're in the middle of a meeting" said Isabelle. Melissa thought that Isabelle was going bonkers that minute because she said the two of you. But she turned around and there was Stephania, jumping with joy.   
  
" Melissa you'll never believe what that phone call was just about. You know that new line we made, well it's going right up in the charts, you could make millions, even trillions even gazillions even" " Ok I've got the point Stephania, said Melissa, getting a little impatient. "Oh yeah and also Wendy Woodridge, you know one of the waitresses at your restaurant, rang me up and said to tell you that the whole Ministry of Magic council has just booked into your restaurant tomorrow for a dinner party.  
  
They said that when they came last time, your restaurant was one of the best restaurants they've ever been to and are going to give you an extra star for your restaurant." Said Stephania, almost about to faint with exictment.  
  
" But Stephania, my restaurant is already 5 stars." Said Melissa a little puzzled. "Yeah but they're giving you an extra star anyway, because it's so good." said Stephania. " Can you please repeat that sentence again Stephania, but this time a little loader so everyone can hear what you've just said." Said Melissa, smirking at Isabelle the same time " Ok, they said that they're giving you an extra star anyway, because it's so good." said Stephania, curious of what her friend had to say next.  
  
Oh fine, I know your restaurant is way better than mine just please forget about how we were treating each other." said Isabelle, about to cry. " That's ok Isabelle, I'm sorry too, your restaurant is still pretty good, and um boy! Is your entertainment good or what! So are we still friends? asked Melissa. " Of course we are well you two better go now, because we are still in the middle of a board meeting." said Isabelle. " Oh ok and I'll get you a new door too. Ok bye" said Melissa and off Melissa and Stephania went.  
  
When they got back the desserts were getting served. " Hey, where did you go Melissa?" asked Jane. " Oh I just needed to sort out something with my friend Isabelle do you know that she was trying to only attract cockroaches in my restaurant?" said Melissa. " Melissa, that's only a expression. Is everything fine with you two now?" asked Jane. " Sure is, I only have to buy her a new door. Do you want to go door shopping with me tomorrow?" asked Melissa. " But Melissa, tomorrow we have to go shopping for reunion dresses for it is the reunion tomorrow." said Jane. " Oh my god, I almost forgot, the reunion is tomorrow!  
  
Harry overheard this and quickly asked Lynn " Oh Lynn, would you like to be my date for the reunion tomorrow?" asked Harry blushing " Sure, why not." said Lynn " Ok, I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow then." Said Harry and went back to eating there desserts.  
  
By the time they finished talking, Melissa and Jane at least got Ron and Draco say goodbye to each other.  
  
Harry took Lynn home riding on his Firebolt 2000 and dropped her off. " Ok well I'll see you tomorrow Harry and thanks for inviting me to meet your other friend Hermione but I'll say, she is rather antisocial don't you say?" " Yeah well she had lots of homework to make for the students so in other words, she was rather busy." Said Harry. " Ok then bye and I'll see you tomorrow at six" and Harry rode off back home.  
  
The next day Harry woke up too excited to eat breakfast so instead he decided to go to Diagon Alley and shop for a new robe for the reunion. When he got out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, he accidentally bumped into someone, and that someone was Cho Chang, Harry's old school crush.   
  
"Cho, is that you?" asked Harry. " Why yes it is Harry. My have you grown as handsome as ever Harry" said Cho, blushing at the same time. " Um, well would you like to have a drink or something asked Harry. " That would be lovely" Said Cho as they both walked in the leaky cauldron together.   
  
So they talked about everything that had happened to them during the past year when Cho said something interesting, very interesting. " My cousin has been staying in England for a while, you mightn't know her, she's a famous artist Lynn Carpenter, does that ring a bell?" ask Cho. " Wait a minute, your cousin is Lynn Carpenter?" " Why yes she is, have you met her?" asked Cho, getting curious by where Harry was getting to. " Of course I know her, she's my girlfriend for goodness sake, why didn't she say anything about that you were her cousin" shouted Harry so loud that everyone's eyes were turned on him.  
  
" Ok Harry calm down, maybe she thought that it was no big deal that I was her cousin, can I just ask, has Lynn told you yet that she got a career as an actress yet?" Harry was just about to choke on his butterbeer when he heard this. " No, actually she hasn't told me that she is becoming an actress, how long have you known this Cho" asked Harry so furious that his face turned the colour of a ripe beetroot.  
" I've just known around a week or so, Lynn told me not to tell anyone yet because shooting the movie starts in around two weeks which means she will have to move." said Cho yelling so loud that everyone's eyes have now moved from Harry to her. " What she's moving! How long for and where?" asked Harry shaking Cho, anxious to find out. " Well I don't really know but it's really not up to me to say anymore about this issue, I've already said to much sorry Harry but I have to go, I'm already late for work." And with that, Cho went out of the door and drove off.  
  
Harry was so upset after what he heard from Cho. Maybe it was just a practical joke, or a dream, no it wasn't. Lynn has always told Harry that she really wants to act ever since their first date so that's why he knew that Cho was telling the truth.  
  
He stormed out of the leaky cauldron and rushed home to get ready for the reunion, gee Lynn has a lot of explaining to do tonight. 


	4. The Kidnapping or so you think it is!

Chapter Four- The Kidnapping (Or so you think it is)  
  
Harry decided that he better leave a little bit earlier than he planned so he had time to talk to Lynn, and find out what on earth's going on. He adjusted his tie and got on his Firebolt 2000 and headed for Lynn's house.  
  
When he got there, Harry knew something fishy was going on. No it wasn't Lynn's famous fish stew she usually cooked for Harry, something wasn't right. Harry ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He kept on ringing but there was no answer. Then he noticed it, a small black letter addressed to Harry himself hanging from Lynn's front door. He picked it up and opened the letter, it said.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Your girlfriend has been kidnapped by who, me! Meet me outside the forbidden forest at 11pm for a midnight duel. See you there  
  
From You- know- who  
  
Harry was so shocked of what he just read he dropped his broomstick on the ground. Lynn, kidnapped, by Voldemort, ahem, I mean you know who. But he hasn't come back for years Harry wondered, why now? And why get Lynn involved?  
  
Harry raced as fast as he can to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, the reunion already started but Harry didn't care, he still wanted to save the love of his life, Lynn. He ran around but he couldn't find Lynn, he heard her screaming for help, and he could hear other voices too, must be Voldemorts followers Harry thought. Then he spotted her, tied up to a tree with Voldemort and his followers laughing at her. Harry then saw Voldemort pull something out of pocket and into his hand, Harry couldn't really see it clearly but he was positive it was a wand. Then he saw Voldemort point his wand at Lynn.  
  
"No!" Harry ran as fast as he could and blocked Lynn. He didn't care if he got hit with the spell, at least it didn't harm Lynn. "Cut, that was fabulous Ms Carpenter, and your boyfriend has true talent, he really does." Wait a minute that wasn't the voice of Voldemort. He then turned around and Lynn smiled and ran into his arms.  
  
"Oh Harry, you were brilliant, I knew you would be great." said Lynn "Excuse me, but I thought Voldemort kidnapped." "Oh yeah about that, ha well my director said that the acting would be better if you thought that I really was kidnapped and" "Wait a minute, you pretended you got kidnapped, just for your new movie. And how did you know that I knew about you being an actress?" asked Harry, so furious that his eyeballs were popping out of his head. "Well Cho told me that you knew, I was going to tell you today you know, me being an actress so you could film in the movie. The movie is something about you and Voldemort and you winning you know. Now come along with me so you could sign the contract." "I'm not signing any contract Lynn, the thing is you lied to me, kept secrets from me and god knows what else. Do you know what, its over, I'm not ever going to see you again!" said Harry storming off. "Wait Harry umm, I love you." said Lynn.  
  
"No you don't, I now have worked it out, you have only been using me for your career haven't you, haven't you!" "Well maybe I have a bit and I have to admit, I don't love you, you're a terrible kisser, you breath stinks, and I'm really engaged to a guy in Scotland named Oliver Wood, you know that famous, hot quidditch player." said Lynn who was starting to daydream.  
  
"Oliver Wood!" he was the." Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, yeah I know," said Lynn who just finished off Harry's sentence. "Ooh, you have some nerve," said Harry, tears streaming down his eyes. "Okay well umm excuse me but I'm quite busy right now, here's my business card ring me up, make an appointment, and we'll talk in about, let me check my schedule, oh yeah 3 months time tootles" said Lynn and skipped off to answer a phone call.  
  
OMG, I really hope you loved this chapter, okay well please R/R, I gotten some and so far they are all good remarks bout my story. 


End file.
